Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack
Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack of Dissidia Final Fantasy. It features arrangements of the music from the series by Takeharu Ishimoto and Tsuyoshi Sekito. The theme songs are written and performed by Canadian alternative rock band Your Favorite Enemies. The soundtrack is priced at 3,000 yen. It does not, however, contain every track available. Track list Disc 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #" # # # # # # Disc 2 # # # #" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY" # # # # from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY" # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'" ' Other versions Limited edition The limited edition version features a tall album jacket with the Cosmos artwork on the front and Chaos at the back. It carries the catalog number SQEX-10130-1 and is priced at 3,500. The kanji across the top of the obi says "Owarinaki tatakai no gensoukyoku", which translates roughly to "Fantasia of the endless battle". The slipcase is textured and has gold embossing, with the Dissidia logo also gold-embossed on the spine. DissidiaOSTLimited.jpg|The front cover. Dissidia soundtrack limited edition back cover.jpg|The back cover. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy: Excerpts from the original soundtrack'' A selection of music from Dissidia Final Fantasy was a promo CD included as a free preorder bonus when ordering from Amazon or Game Crazy. #- opening - from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY - 5:32 #- menu- from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY - 2:58 #the Peace from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY - 2:24 #Cosmos from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY - 6:08 #Fanfare - Cosmos - from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY - 1:11 #Theme - arrange - from FINAL FANTASY I - 1:27 #Wind - arrange - from FINAL FANTASY III - 2:22 #With The Four Fiends - arrange - from FINAL FANTASY IV - 3:10 #at the Big Bridge - arrange - from FINAL FANTASY V - 2:27 #Theme - arrange - from FINAL FANTASY VI - 1:04 Disc length 28:43 Sheet music Publisher by Yamaha Music Media, the Dissidia Final Fantasy Piano Solo Sheet Music book contains the sheet music for 18 piano arrangements from Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack. The difficulty level is from intermediate to advanced. Trivia *"DISSIDIA -ending-" features the ending themes of the first ten Final Fantasy games, in order: **"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy, played during the epilogue after defeating Chaos. **"Finale" – Final Fantasy II. **"The Everlasting World" – Final Fantasy III. **"Epilogue" – Final Fantasy IV. **"A New Origin" – Final Fantasy V, specifically the "Spreading Grand Wings" segment. **"Balance is Restored" – Final Fantasy VI, specifically the "Cyan's Theme" segment. **"Staff Roll" – Final Fantasy VII, specifically the Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII segment. **"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy VIII, specifically the "Eyes on Me" segment. **"Melodies of Life" – Final Fantasy IX. **"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy X, specifically the "To Zanarkand" segment. *The melody from "Keeping the Peace" has been reused three times in: **"The Troop's Advance" **"At Presentiment Edge" **and "Answer" *There are twelve extra in-game tracks from past Final Fantasy games available to buy in the PP Catalog. **"Town" - Final Fantasy. **"The Rebel Army" - Final Fantasy II. **"Crystal Tower" - Final Fantasy III. **"Red Wings" - Final Fantasy IV. **"Decisive Battle" - Final Fantasy V. **"Dancing Mad" - Final Fantasy VI. **"Opening - Bombing Mission" - Final Fantasy VII. **"The Man with the Machine Gun" - Final Fantasy VIII. **"The Darkness of Eternity" - Final Fantasy IX. **"Fight with Seymour" - Final Fantasy X. **"Awakening" - Final Fantasy XI. **"Fight to the Death" - Final Fantasy XII. External links *Official Site - contains previews of the tracks listed. *[http://vgmdb.net/album/10937 VGMdb - Dissidia -Final Fantasy- Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/10936 VGMdb - Dissidia -Final Fantasy- Original Soundtrack(limited edition)] fr:Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack Category:Music from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Soundtracks from the Dissidia series